helloprojectfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Satou Miki
|Row 3 title = Origin |Row 3 info = Gunma, Japan |Row 4 title = Genre |Row 4 info = Japanese Pop |Row 5 title = Occupation |Row 5 info = Singer |Row 6 title = Years Active |Row 6 info = 2011 - Present |Row 7 title = Labels |Row 7 info = Hello!Project, UP-FRONT Works, @1 |Row 8 title = Associated Acts |Row 8 info = Polaris α, Asobi Masho!, Sakura Ame|Image size = 270|image = SatouMiki2018.jpg|imagewidth = 240|caption = Satou Miki promoting the Dreaming Stars New Years Concert Special 2018}}Satou Miki (佐藤みき, born on February 12, 1998) is a Japanese Pop singer under the collective group DreamS. She is the sub-leader of the Japanese Pop group Polaris α, leader of the sub-unit Asobi Masho! and member of sub-unit duo Sakura Ame. She is also a voice actress, actress and model. Biography 2009 Satou Miki passed the auditions to be in a group under DreamS, beating 23,485 other auditionees, along with Suzuki Eri, Miyanaga Misaki and Takahashi Rie. 2011 A year after Satou Miki passed the auditions, it was announced by Tsunku that she alongside the other 3 successful auditionees finished their training and were going to debut under the group name Polaris α. Tsunku also stated that Satou Miki was to be the sub-leader, as it was judged by age, with Suzuki Eri being the only one older than her. thumb|link= On January 1, Polaris α debuted with "SHINING☆STAR". 2012 On March 2, it was announced that Suzuki Eri , Takahashi Rie and Satou Miki were to form a new sub-unit named "Asobi Masho!". The genre was to be R&B and Pop. 2013 On February 12, Miki's 15th birthday, she made a solo debut, with her first single "Love Call/Chocolate Damishii!" to celebrate Valentines Day. It sold 515,400 copies, making it her highest selling single yet. On March 17, Takahashi Rie's birthday, it was announced that Satou Miki and Takahashi Rie will be forming another sub-unit called "Sakura Ame" which will be focusing on ballad and cute-type of music. They debuted on April 20 with "Soratobu Kajira/Daisuki 100 Manten" which sold 120,340 copies. On October 10, she cut her hair short. 2016 After being inactive on solo activities, Satou came back with her new single, Lostorage, on November 1. Profile *'Name:' Satou Miki (佐藤みき) *'Nickname': Mikitty, Crybaby-chan/Baby-chan *'Birthday:' *'Birthplace:' Gunma, Japan *'Blood type:' A *'Height:' 168cm (5"6) *'Hello! Project Status:' **2009-10-28: Egg Trainee **2011-01-01: Polaris α Member *'UP-FRONT PROMOTION Status:' **2011-01-01: Member *'Years in Polaris α :' 3 Years *'Polaris α Color:' Blue *'Eastern Zodiac:' Tiger *'Western Zodiac: '''Aquarius *'Charm Point: Eyes *'Weak Point: '''Really shy to the point of not talking *'Strong Point: '''Sparkles with confidence when on stage *Favourite Animal: Dog *'''Special Skill: Playing the violin *'Hobbies: '''Listening to music, singing, playing violin *'Favorite Food(s):' Ramen *'Least Favorite Food(s): Cucumber *'''Favorite Colors: Blue, pastel colors/light colors *'Favorite Sport:' Volleyball *'Favorite Movie:' Pixar's Up! *'Quality you have that you won't lose to anyone:' My love for my family and friends! *'Motto: '"Good things come to people who wait." *'Looks up to: Ogawa Saki, Sugaya Risako, Matsuura Aya, Goto Maki' *'Favorite Song:' "Onna to Otoko no Lullaby Game" by Morning Musume *'Hello! Project groups:' **Polaris α (2011 - present) **Asobi Masho! (2012 - present) **Sakura Ame (2013 - Present) **Sakura Mankai (2013 - Present) Singles Participated In: Polaris α *2011.01.01 SHINING☆STAR *2011.03.30 Love like Candy Floss *2011.09.14 Kirari *2011.12.31 Onaji Kimochi *2012.02.14 Kodou no Himitsu *2012.06.04 Ikuze! Kaitou Shoujo *2012.10.27 PINKY JONES *2013.01.01 Asian Celebration *2013.03.17 WILD STARS *2013.05.01 Maid Kiss *2013.06.20 Onna to Otoko no Lullaby Game Asobi Masho! *2012.04.01 Namida no Iro *2012.07.23 Darling!! *2012.11.16 Diamond Princess no Yuutsu *2013.05.20 Love Marginal Sakura Ame *2012.04.20 Soratobu Kajira/Daisuki 100 Manten *2012.06.06 Hatsu Omoi Day/Zero Kara Hajimaru Seishun Solo Singles *2013.02.12 Love Call/Chocolate Damishii *2013.04.04 Memory Heart Message/Yume Sekai *2013.08.19 My Independent Destiny/Macrophylla Parasol *2013.10.14 Alice's Emotion/Spectacle Dream *2016.11.01 Lostorage Sakura Mankai #2013.05.04 Sakura Mankai #2013.10.20 Konoha ga chitte iru Animes *2013.09.01 Illusionary Girl (as Aihara Chinatsu) Trivia *Bad at waking up in the morning. *Has a habit of biting on her bottom lip. *Is very self-conscious about her height *Is the tallest member in Polaris α. *Is popular for her quiet and innocent image. *Is envied of her soft and deep voice. *Wishes she could be like Suzuki Eri , who's not shy like she is. *Greatly respects Matsuura Aya and Goto Maki to the point where she'll cry of joy when around them. *Cries easily, where she gained her nickname "Baby-chan/Crybaby-chan" from her fellow Polaris α members. *Wants to perform at Budokan as Polaris α. *Went to a famous private all-girls' high school. *Says Suzuki Eri knows her best. *She is really good at tongue twisters. *Gets along with Vega β's Seo Mi Young the best, because they are both shy and are both fluent in english. *Has the exact same name as Ka-wa-ii! sub-leader Sato Miki, but are not related. *She is currently in her second year of university. Category:Births in 1998 Category:1998 Births Category:Polaris α Category:DreamS Category:Blue Member Color Category:February births Category:Members from Gunma Category:Sakura Ame Category:Asobi Masho! Category:Satou Miki Category:Sakura Mankai